Crimson Sacrifice Ritual
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Bagi mereka, sepasang kembar yang terlahir di All God's Village, ini adalah sebuah takdir yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya adalah sepasang kembar yang terlahir kembar pada era mereka. Sepasang kembar yang akan menjalankan ritual yang begitu menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua. /AU/Tragedy/Chara Death/Include Ritual of Fatal Frame II/Twin!AkaKuro


**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**"****Crimson Sacrifice Ritual**"

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Koei - Fatal Frame II**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Tragedy(Chara Death)/ Maybe OOC/ AU/ Incest/ OC! Akashi Kurenai**

**Pairing : AkaKuro**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_The younger twins is actually the first to be born, this is due to the fact that the villagers believe that the older twin being stronger._

_In All God's Village, the ritual is performed every 10 years, give or take._

_And all sacrificed are twin that born in this Village._

_._

_._

"_Tetsuya,"_

"_Hnn?"_

"_Even if we separated, I'd you to remember that I'll be your side, forever."_

"_W— What are you saying, Seijuurou-kun?_

"_I'll love you, no matter what happen."_

_._

_._

_"__Didn't we always promise each other— that we would always be together, Seijuurou-kun?"_

_._

_._

**_Crimson Sacrifice Ritual_**

.

.

"Tetsuya-niii, Tetsuya-nii!" Suara mungil itu terdengar dengan jelas, ia hendak membangunkanku dengan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhku secara perlahan.

"Aku masih mengantuk, Ren. Biarkan aku tidur 10 menit lagi." Aku menarik selimutku kembali, lalu berbalik kearah lain saat kulihat samar-samar mukanya mulai memerah. Ah, mungkin ia kesal karena aku tidak bangun saat ini?

"Seijuurou-nii, Tetsuya-nii tidak mau bangun!" Kudengar langkah kakinya menjauh dari tempat tidurku.

"Tetsuya," suara bisikan itu terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku.

Kaget karena suara tersebut, mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Aku langsung bangkit dan memegang telingaku yang baru saja ditiup—tidak, kukoreksi perkataanku, ia baru saja mencium telingaku.

"S..Seijuurou-kun?"

Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_, yang merupakan Kakak Kembarku ini tertawa kecil melihatku.

"Habisnya kau tidak mau dibangunkan oleh Ren, makannya aku membangunkanmu, adikku yang manis." Bisiknya sambil memelukku. "_Ohayou_, Tetsuya."

Wajahku agak merona akibat tindakan Kakak Kembarku ini. "Tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang biasa?"

"Habisnya Tetsuya-nii tidak mau dibangunkan olehku sih!" Sosok mungil adikku kini terlihat dengan jelas. Iris _Baby Blue_-nya menatapku dengan sebal. Bisa dibilang, adikku, Akashi Kurenai memiliki perpaduan yang sempurna antara _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_. Ia memiliki surai _Scarlet_, seperti _Otou-san_ dan Seijuurou-kun. Sedangkan iris _Baby Blue_-nya mirip dengan _Okaa-san_, juga denganku.

"Ah, Maaf, Ren. Habisnya aku memang masih mengantuk."

"Tetsuya-nii selalu saja—uhuk-uhuk.." Akashi Kurenai kini terbatuk-batuk, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ren!" Seijuurou segera mengangkat sosok adiknya ini. Hal yang disayangkan dari diri Ren bahwa semenjak kelahirannya, tubuh fisiknya sangat lemah, dan ia sering sakit-sakitan. Meskipun begitu, ia adalah sosok adik yang kami berdua sayangi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-nii, Tetsuya-nii." Ren kini melirik kearah Tetsuya, yang tampaknya khawatir juga. Kepala Gadis kecil ini melihat kearah Seijuurou. Mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh adiknya, Pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ ini membawa Ren mendekat kearah Tetsuya.

Ren memeluk kakak ke-2nya ini. "_Ohayou_, Tetsuya-nii."

Akashi Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memeluk adiknya, ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kearah Seijuurou yang ikutan memeluknya.

"_Ohayou_, Ren."

- xXx -

Ketiganya kini sudah berada di ruang keluarga Akashi. Ren duduk di lorong, bersebelahan dengan Tetsuya. Sedangkan Seijuurou pergi ke atas, katanya ia meninggalkan sesuatu di kamarnya.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Tetsuya-nii dan Seijuurou-nii berada di rumah Akashi, aku ingin meluangkan banyak waktu bersama kalian berdua."

Sekilas aku melirik kearahnya. Manik _Baby Blue_-nya tampak begitu redup, seakan ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ren—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ren tahu, kok, Tetsuya-nii. Karena ini adalah takdir Tetsuya-nii dan Seijuurou-nii untuk melakukan ritual," Ia menaikkan wajahnya keatas, menatap manik _Baby Blue_ milikku.

"Tetsuya-nii harus berjanji setelah ritualnya selesai Tetrsuya-nii dan Seijuurou-nii harus kembali ke rumah lagi ya!"

_DEG_

Haruskah? Haruskah aku memberitahukannya? Bahwa, bila ritual itu telah selesai—

"Tetsuya-nii?" Gadis yang masih berumur 10 tahun itu kini memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung karena kakak kembarnya tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Tetsuya-nii berjanji pada Ren."

Seketika itu juga wajah Ren mencerah, ia langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua? Berpelukan tanpa diriku, hm?" Suara itu kini terdengar dari arah belakang.

Aku menghela nafas kecil saat Seijuurou langsung bergabung untuk memelukku.

"Aku juga ingin memeluk Tetsuya~" Ucapnya dengan manja.

"Seijuurou-nii, Apa Seijuurou-nii menemukan barang yang dicari?"

"Ya," balasnya sambil melepas pelukannya, memperlihatkan 3 gelang yang berada di sebuah palstik kecil.

"Ah, gelang yang Ren buatkan untuk kita bertiga. Apa Seijuurou-nii sudah menemukan pengaitnya?"

Seijuurou mengangguk kecil lalu mengambil gelang tersebut dari plastik, memberikan gelang tersebut kepada Ren. "Karena ini adalah buatan Ren, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menyelesaikannya sebelum esok hari."

"Apa yang kau buat, Ren?" Tanya Tetsuya pada Gadis mungil ini.

"Karena—selama 1 tahun ini kalian akan pindah ke _mansion_ Kiryuu dan Tachibana, makannya aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk kedua kakak kembarku ini. Aku berharap, agar kalian bisa cepat menyelesaikan ritual itu dan kembali ke _mansion_ Akashi ini dengan selamat." Ren menutup matanya, seakan berdoa untuk kepulangan kakak kembarnya.

Tetsuya melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang tersenyum kecil.

Padahal keduanya telah mengetahui bagaimanakah jalan takdir yang telah dipilihkannya untuk mereka berdua. Seijuurou mengelus kepala Ren.

"Aku akan berada disisi kalian berdua, selamanya."

Mata Ren kini terbuka perlahan.

"Janji ya? Seijuurou-nii dan Tetsuya-nii akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi."

Hatiku sakit saat melihat pemandangan ini. Padahal, Seijuurou tahu takdir seperti apa yang akan diterimanya. Tetapi, mengapa? Mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu?

"Kami berdua berjanji akan kembali."

_Bohong. Kau berbohong, Seijuurou-kun._

"Ya, 'kan? Tetsuya?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan cepat, kaget karena pertanyaan mendadak darinya.

"Eh..iya, kami berdua akan kembali."

Ren tersenyum dengan lembut. Sebelum batuknya kini muncul kembali. Setelah itu, kami berdua menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di kamarnya. Aku tersenyum simpul, Apakah yang harus kukatakan pada Ren kelak ketika aku kembali lagi ke _Mansion_ kediaman Akashi ini?

"Tetsuya?"

"A—Ada apa, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa.."

Meskipun aku tidak berbicara lebih lanjut lagi, aku tahu bahwa Seijuurou-kun melihat jelas bagaimana pemikiranku saat ini. Kami adalah satu jiwa, bila kami berada dalam 1 tubuh, maka belahan jiwa lainku berada di genggaman Seijuurou-kun. Kami saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Tanpa saling berbagi kata apapun, kadang-kadang kami sudah memahami kondisi hati kami masing-masing.

Aku adalah Akashi Tetsuya, adik kembar dari Akashi Seijuurou. Dalam garis turun-temurun _All God's Village_, tempat kami pasti akan melakukan sebuah ritual yang diadakan selama 10 tahun sekali. Namun, terdapat sebuah syarat pada ritual tersebut. Sepasang anak yang terlahir kembar akan melakukan ritual tersebut.

Aku mendengar, masa kelahiranku dan Seijuurou-kun adalah hari yang bahagia bagi _Okaa-san_. Tetapi, rona bahagianya berubah menjadi tangisan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa buah hatinya terlahir sebagai kembar. Hal itu menandakan bahwa ritual selanjutkan akan dilakukan olehku dan Seijuurou-kun, sebagai anak pertamanya. Karena kami adalah satu-satunya kembar yang terdapat di desa ini pada era ini.

_Haruskah kami melakukannya?_

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Ren, aku dan Seijuurou-kun dipindahkan ke mansion Kiryuu dan Tachibana. Saat itu, Ren menangis, ia berkata untuk tetap memakai gelang pemberiannya selama kami berdua tidak berada di _Mansion_ Akashi. Karena ini adalah satu-satunya gelang yang akan menjadi penguat bagi dirinya selama kami berdua pergi.

Selama 1 tahun kami akan berada di _Mansion_ Kiryuu dan Tachibana. Para penduduk mengatakan bahwa kami diangsingkan ke _Mansion_ tersebut untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Semua tentang ritual.

_Sebenarnya apa yang mereka ingin lakukan? Persiapan tentang ritual? Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat betapa rapuhnya kami berdua saat ini? Ketika kami mendengar tentang ritual yang akan kami lakukan, tidakkah kalian membiarkan saja kami berdua sampai saat itu tiba!?_

Sudah hampir 3 bulan berlalu semenjak kepindahan kami ke _Mansion_ tersebut. Tetapi, tetap saja aku masih kurang nyaman. Dibandingkan dengan _Mansion_ kediaman Akashi, suasana di _Mansion_ ini terasa begitu dingin.

"Tetsuya," Lagi-lagi, suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau sedang memikirkan tentang ritual itu 'kan?" Tanyanya tepat mengenai sasaran. Kami berada di kamar berlapis _tatami_, lebih tepatnya kamarku. Pada _Mansion_ ini, kamarku dan kamar Seijuurou sengaja dipisahkan. Mereka mengatakan hubungan yang terlalu didalami oleh perasaan cinta akan menggagalkan ritual itu.

_Sebenarnya apa hak mereka berkata seperti itu? Tidak bisakah aku bersama dengannya? Setahun terakhir ini, bersama dengan kakak kembarku. _

"Tetsuya, jawab aku."

"Ah.. aku—aku tidak ingin melakukan ritual itu, Seijuurou-kun."

Mendengar jawabanku, Seijuurou-kun kini mendekat dirinya dan memelukku dengan lembut.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kita tidak melakukan ritual ini 'kan? Semua akan hancur, termasuk _Otou-san, Okaa-san, Ren_, dan juga dirimu. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Tetsuya. Lebih baik aku yang menghilang, itu lebih baik dibanding melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi bernasib tragis."

"Tapi—kau juga orang yang aku sayangi, Seijuurou-kun! Mengapa kau masih bisa sesantai ini, mengapa kau masih bisa tersenyum saat Ren bertanya padamu. Mengapa Seijuurou-kun?" Airmata kini mengalir dari mataku. "Mengapa—takdir membiarkan kita terlahir di desa ini, dan harus aku yang melakukannya." Isakku pada dada bidangnya.

Ia mengelus punggungku dengan lembut.

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Tetsuya. Lagipula, bila itu denganmu, aku rasa aku bisa tenang."

Ia mengangkat daguku secara perlahan, mengusap airmata yang telah mengalir dipipiku.

"Maka dari itu—lebih baik kita tidak usah berjumpa antara satu sama lain mulai saat ini, Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

Aku melihat, sorot matanya saat itu, sorot Mata _Deep Crimson_ yang selama ini selalu terlihat begitu lembut kini menjadi gelap dan dingin.

"Untuk mencegah kegagalan dalam ritual ini, aku ingin agar cinta diantara kita berdua tidak berkembang, Tetsuya. Kau juga mendengarnya 'kan? Apa kata Tetua Kurosawa ketika menceritakan ritual ini?"

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjauhiku, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tetsuya, kumohon, jangan membuatku berubah pikiran lagi. Ini semua demi kebaikan kita bersama."

"Mengapa, Seijuurou-kun? Kita tidak usah berpisah, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Kita harus berpisah, Tetsuya."

"Kena—" Pertanyaanku tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat pada bibirku. Ciuman yang polos, tetapi begitu menyakitkan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

- xXx -

Malam itu, ketika tiba-tiba Seijuurou-kun menciumku, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ia meninggalkan kamarku tanpa berkata apapun, sedangkan aku masih terpaku, menyentuh bibirku yang baru saja dicium olehnya. Wajahku memanas karena hal yang baru saja kakak kembarku lakukan.

_Seijuurou-kun..mencintaiku?_

Beberapa hari kemudian, kami selalu melakukan semua kegiatan dengan terpisah, seolah ini benar-benar direncanakan oleh Tetua Kurosawa agar aku dan Seijuurou-kun tidak bisa bertemu secara langsung. Tempatku bertemu dengannya hanyalah di ruang makan, pada saat jam makan malam.

Tetapi, Seijuurou-kun sendiri bertindak seolah menghindariku.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk menegur sapa pemuda bersurai _Scarlet_ ini, tetapi ia hanya menjawab dengan singkat dan kata-kata yang dingin. Aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan eksistensiku.

_Tidak, Seijuurou-kun. Aku tidak ingin semua berubah menjadi seperti ini. Kemana Akashi Seijuurou yang kukenal selama 14 tahun ini?_

5 bulan berlalu setelah itu, aku dan Seijuurou-kun menjadi sangat dingin. Saat jam makan pun, kami hanya terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Biasanya, ia langsung pergi ketika makanannya telah habis, meninggalkan aku seorang diri di ruangan yang besar

Cukup! Sudah cukup!

Aku memutuskan untuk menyusup ke kamarnya pada malam ini.

Tentunya melintasi _Mansion_ Kiryuu, tempatku tinggal dan _Mansion_ Tachibana, tempat dimana Seijuurou-kun tinggal adalah sebuah jalan yang begitu rumit. Pilihanku hanya 2, melewati jembatan untuk mencapai _Mansion_ kediaman Tachibana, atau menggunakan ruang bawah tanah.

Demi mengurangi resiko terbongkarnya ambisiku untuk menemui Seijuurou-kun, akhirnya aku menggunakan jalan bawah tanah. Jalan yang kulintasi begitu sepi, dan dingin.

Jadi, inikah jalan yang selama ini Seijuurou-kun gunakan saat ia pergi untuk menemuiku?

Akhirnya aku dapat melewati jalan bawah tanah itu yang tergolong cukup menyeramkan. Aku tiba di _Mansion_ Tachibana, melihat kearah sekitar lalu menyusup kearah kamar Kakak kembarku.

"Seijuurou-kun? Kau masih bangun 'kan? Ini aku, Tetsuya." bisikku didepan kamarnya.

"Tetsuya!?" suara yang terdengar begitu terkejut terdengar dari dalam, cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarikku masuk, kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan cepat.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan!? Mengapa kau kemari tengah malam seperti ini, Tetsuya?"

Ah, pandangan mata itu, pandangan mata Seijuurou-kun yang kukenal selama ini. Tapi, tunggu, ada sesuatu yang janggal terjadi padanya.

Aku menyentuh pipi Seijuurou-kun secara perlahan, meraba sekitar matanya.

Ya, pantulan matanya berubah.

Ini bukanlah sepasang manik _Deep Crimson_, tetapi sebuah warna _Heterochrome_.

"Apa yang terjadi pada matamu, Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijuurou-kun hanya terdiam tanpa suara.

"Lupakan," kataku langsung memeluknya, mendekap sosok yang selama ini kurindukan dengan erat.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kumohon, Seijuurou-kun. Jangan pernah bersikap dingin lagi padaku. Aku lebih memilih untuk mati dibanding membiarkanmu acuh kepadaku selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

"Tapi—kau tahu alasan mengapa aku menjauhimu, Tetsuya."

"Bagiku, kau tetaplah Seijuurou-kun, meskipun kau mencintaiku sebagai sosok kekasih sekalipun, aku masih mencintaimu sebagai kakak kembarku."

Seijuurou-kun terdiam sesaat. Namun, setelah itu ia terkekeh kecil.

"Kakak Kembar 'kah?"

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau kemari, Tetsuya?"

"Aku..aku kesepian.."

Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Pemuda beriris _Heterochrome_ itu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang aku kesepian, Seijuurou-kun. Kau..kau biasanya selalu menemaniku sebelum aku tidur, tapi beberapa lama ini kau bersikap dingin terhadapku. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, Seijuurou-kun! Tanggung jawab." Kataku pelan dengan muka yang agak merona.

"Arghhh!" Seijuurou-kun mengacak rambutnya. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kau berada di kandang singa, 'kan, Tetsuya?"

Mataku meneduh sesaat. Aku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, Seijuurou-kun?"

Kini aku memunggunginya, hal yang biasanya kami berdua lakukan bila kami ingin berbicara hal yang serius. Ia terdiam sesaat, namun setelah beberapa detik terdiam, akhirnya ia membuka suara kembali.

"Saat kita berumur 12 tahun, Tetsuya."

"Kau menyimpannya sendiri? Selama 2 tahun?"

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk bersosialisasi dengan gadis sepantaran kita, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatianku, Tetsuya. Tapi, saat bersama denganmu, aku merasakan hal yang lain. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, hanya denganmu lah aku ingin meluangkan seluruh waktuku."

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun. Maaf, aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu lebih cepat."

"…"

"Tetsuya,"

"Hnn?"

"Meskipun kita terpisah. Aku ingin kau mengingat bahwa aku akan berada di sisimu, selamanya."

"A—Apa yang kau katakan, Seijuurou-kun?"

Kulihat tubuhnya kini berbalik, ia berdiri lalu duduk didepanku, menatap manik _Baby Blue_ milikku dengan lekat.

"Aku akan mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi."

Lalu, ia makin mempersempit jarak diantara kami berdua.

"S—Seijuurou-kun?"

Lalu, hal yang kuketahui selanjutnya bahwa ia kembali menciumku. Namun, kali ini aku ikut terbawa oleh perasaan hatiku sendiri. Aku membalas ciuman Seijuurou-kun.

_Apakah aku juga—mencintainya?_

.

**[Normal POV]**

.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin _Otou-san_ bicarakan pada kalian berdua, Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Datanglah ke ruang keluarga, _Okaa-san_ juga sudah menunggu kalian." Kepala keluarga Akashi tampak berbicara pada keduanya.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya kini memandang satu sama lain. Namun keduanya segera mengikuti _Otou-san_-nya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Setibanya mereka di ruang tatami yang agak luas, akhirnya pembicaraan itupun dimulai.

"Seijuurou-kun, Tetsuya-kun," Ibunya mulai berbicara, namun suaranya terhenti ketika sebuah isakan malah muncul.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskannya," Kepala keluarga Akashi memegang pundak Istrinya itu, tak lama ia menatap kedua anaknya dengan seksama.

"Ini tentang ritual yang terjadi di _All God's Village_, Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

"Ada apa hingga _Okaa-san_ seperti itu, _Otou-san_? Ada apa dengan ritual tersebut?" Tanya Tetsuya, bingung karena kedua orangtuanya yang bersikap aneh saat itu.

"Ritual ini hanya dapat dilakukan oleh sepasang kembar saat mereka menginjakkan usia 15. Lalu, satu-satunya anak kembar yang terlahir pada masa ini adalah kalian berdua, Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

"4 tahun lagi sebelum usia kami berdua ganjil 15 tahun." Balas Tetsuya.

"Otou-san, aku belum pernah mendengar tentang ritual ini, apa selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami berdua?"

"Maafkan _Okaa-san_, Seijuurou-kun, Tetsuya-kun." Kini isakannya makin menjadi.

"Kenapa _Okaa-san_ meminta maaf? _Okaa-san_ tidak berbuat apapun."

"Karena—Karena _Okaa-san_ telah melahirkan kalian sebagai anak kembar."

"Pada saat ritual nanti, kau harus membunuh Seijuurou, Tetsuya." Ucap _Otou-san_ sambil menutup matanya.

Kedua mata Seijuurou dan Tetsuya terbuka lebar.

"Apa? Membunuh? Apa maksud _Otou-san_? Mengapa Tetsuya harus membunuhku?" Protes Seijuurou, mewakili teriakan hati adik kembarnya yang tidak mampu bertanya pada Ayahnya.

"Ini adalah _'Crimson Sacrifice Ritual'_. Selama 10 tahun sekali, Ritual ini akan dilakukan secara diam-diam. Tradisi ini terus dijalankan dari beberapa leluhur kita, Seijuurou. Didalam desa kita, terdapat sebuah tempat yang begitu dalam, tempat yang begitu jauh dari desa kita saat ini. Tempat itu disebut sebagai _Abyss_. Ritual ini tetap kami lakukan demi mencegah _Gateway Hell_ terbuka. Makannya, kami membiarkan sepasang kembar untuk melakukan ritual ini."

"Mengapa harus kembar, _Otou-san_? Mengapa tidak orang lain saja yang melakukannya!?"

"Karena penduduk desa kita mempercayai, sepasang kembar memiliki 1 jiwa yang terpecah menjadi 2, Seijuurou. Saat jiwa itu bertarung untuk menjadi 1 kembali, energi yang dikeluarkan saat itulah yang menjadi kekuatan untuk mencegah terjadinya Kegelapan Abadi dari _Hellish Abyss_."

"Lalu—Apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Tetsuya saat ritual itu berlangsung?"

"Tetsuya, sebagai adikmu, _'The younger one'_ akan mencekik lehermu selama beberapa _Priests_ memukulkan tongkatnya secara berirama. '_The younger one'_ sebenarnya adalah anak yang seharusnya pertama muncul, tetapi penduduk mempercayai bahwa anak pertama adalah anak yang kuat, maka dari itu ia membiarkan kembarannya yang lemah untuk lahir terlebih dahulu."

Pandangan mata Seijuurou kini menatap Tetsuya dengan seksama. Jadi selama ini, dia—Akashi Seijuurou yang menjabat sebagai Kakak Kembarnya, sebenarnya adalah Adik Kembarnya?

"Kenapa, Otou-san? Tidak bisakah aku pergi bersama dengan Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya kini bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, meminta penjelasan dari Ayahnya lebih lanjut.

"Bila kau melarikan diri dari desa ini, kami semua akan mati, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak peduli, Cukup _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_, kita berlima bersama Ren akan pergi dari desa ini!" Kini giliran Seijuurou yang ikut berdiri di samping Tetsuya, keduanya menatap mata Ayahnya dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Seijuurou."

"Kenapa, _Otou-san_? Apa _Otou-san_ lebih memilihku untuk membunuh Seijuurou-kun?"

"Karena _Otou-san_ tidak bisa meninggalkan desa ini, Seijuurou, Tetsuya." Ayahnya kini membuka syal yang selalu dipakainya kemanapun ia pergi. Syal yang selalu menutupi lehernya selama ini.

Mata Seijuurou dan Tetsuya terbuka lebar. Sebuah tanda merah, seperti kupu-kupu itu terlihat begitu jelas di leher Ayah mereka.

"Karena bagi mereka semua yang telah hidup dari hasil ritual tersebut, mereka akan menjadi _'The Remaining' _atau seseorang yang diyakini menjadi pelindung bagi Bumi, tempat kita berdiam. Aku adalah salah satu dari kembar yang telah dikorbankan untuk menjalani ritual ini, Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Tanda merah ini adalah bukti, bukti penyesalan seumur hidupku karena aku telah membunuh Saudara kembarku dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kini roboh secara bersamaan. Mata keduanya terbuka lebar, seolah mereka tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengar dan dilihat oleh mereka berdua. Ternyata memang takdir telah memilih mereka. Takdir, yang begitu kejam.

.

.

Pagi itu Akashi Tetsuya terbangun, ia tersenyum pilu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan padanya melalui sebuah mimpi? Mimpi pada saat mereka mengetahui kebenaran tentang ritual tersebut?

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan, hari dimana ritual itu akan berlangsung.

Beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak Tetsuya berbaikan kembali dengan Seijuurou. Namun, masa kebersamaan mereka dengan sisa-sisa bulan terakhir itu terasa tidaklah cukup bagi mereka, untuk meluangkan waktu bersama, untuk sekedar bercanda gurau bersama, untuk beberapa waktu yang mereka butuhkan, membicarakan begitu banyak hal. Itu semua tidaklah cukup untuk mereka.

Pagi itu, mereka telah disiapkan untuk menggenakan _Kimono_ putih. Penduduk mempercayainya bahwa putih adalah lambang dari kesucian.

Pandangan mata Tetsuya bertemu dengan Manik _Heterochrome_ Kakak Kembarannya.

Meski rasanya begitu sakit, tetapi, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, bukan?

Mereka berjalan melalui terowongan yang terdapat di ruang bawah tanah _Mansion_ Kurosawa.

Memasuki begitu dalam ruangan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu tempat.

Lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat ritual itu akan berlangsung.

"Tetsuya, ingat pesanku sebelumnya padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membencimu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Air mata Kuroko perlahan turun.

Irama ketukan tongkat dari para _Priests_ telah berbunyi.

Keduanya kini berada disebuah batu yang begitu besar, dengan jurang—atau _Abyss_ yang berada di depan mereka.

Seijuurou menyenderkan punggungnya ke batu tersebut. Membiarkan Tetsuya berada diatasnya, dengan tujuan mempermudah Tetsuya untuk membunuhnya.

"Apa—Apa aku sanggup melakukannya, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Tetsuya. Aku percaya padamu."

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa ia saat ini berdiri ditempat ritual ini berlangsung, dimana ia akan membunuh Kakak Kembarnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, Seijuurou-kun, aku tidak bisa."

Seijuurou memandang kearah Tetsuya, wajahnya kini basah, air mata milik Adik kembarnya menetes ke wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau harus bisa, Tetsuya. Bila bukan kau, siapa lagi yang akan menyelamatkan kita semua? Masih ada _Otou-san, Okaa-san_, juga Ren yang menunggu kepulanganmu. Kau tidak ingin membiarkan mereka meninggal 'kan? Lagipula, jiwaku akan bersatu dengan jiwamu, Tetsuya. Selamanya aku akan hidup dalam dirimu." Seijuurou kini mengambil kedua lengan Tetsuya, megarahkan tangan tersebut kearah lehernya.

"Lakukanlah, Tetsuya."

Air mata Tetsuya makin mengalir. "Maaf—Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun! Maafkan aku..!" isaknya sambil menekan tangannya ke kulit Kakak Kembarnya itu.

Selama beberapa detik mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga—

"Aku—mencintaimu—selamanya."

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Seijuurou berikan pada Akashi Tetsuya.

Mata Tetsuya terbuka lebar, ia melihat tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan yang horror.

Ia—ia telah membunuh kakak kembarnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, ia langsung roboh dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Sedangkan beberapa _Priests_ kini mendekati jasad Seijuurou, lalu membuangnya ke jurang _Abyss_.

Tidak lama, sebuah kupu-kupu merah kini muncul dari dalam jurang tersebut. Ia mendekat kearah Tetsuya, menuju lehernya. Seketika itu juga, kupu-kupu itu menghilang, ia menjadi sebuah tanda pada leher Tetsuya, tanda yang sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh Ayahnya.

- xXx -

Akashi Kurenai tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Kedua kakaknya, ia berada di teras depan, menunggu kepulangan kedua orang yang disayanginya. Ia bermain dengan pasir, hingga sebuah sosok mendekat kearahnya. Kurenai yang mendapati bayang-bayang seorang kini melihat kearah belakang dan menemukan sosok Akashi Tetsuya berjalan seorang diri.

"Tetsuya-nii! _Okaeri_." Sambut Ren langsung memeluk kakak kembarnya.

Namun pandangan Tetsuya saat itu hampa, kosong, dan dingin.

"Tetsuya-nii? Kenapa rambutmu menjadi berwarna putih? Lalu—kemana Seijuurou-nii?"

_DEG_

Apa yang harus Tetsuya katakan pada adik kecilnya ini? Mengatakan bahwa kakak kembarnya telah mati? Terbunuh oleh kedua tangannya sendiri?

"Tetsuya-nii?"

Tetsuya kini berjongkok, memandang iris mata _Baby Blue_ milik adiknya.

"Seijuurou-nii tidak bisa pulang sekarang, Ren. Ia berada di tempat yang jauh—begitu jauh."

"Ohh..padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Seijuurou-nii juga." Ucapnya dengan nada yang kecewa. "Ah, Apa Tetsuya-nii masih memakai gelang pemberianku? Selama gelang itu ada, aku yakin kita masih bisa terhubung dengan Seijuuou-nii!"

_DEG_

Ia melihat kearah tangannya, gelang yang masih tertera di tangannya saat ini. Gelang yang ikut menjadi saksi bagaimana ia membunuh Seijuurou.

Lalu, kepingan ingatan tentang dirinya dan Seijuurou kini mencuat keluar.

_Aku akan berada disisi kalian berdua, selamanya._

Perkataan yang kau sampaikan pada kami berdua, janji yang kau katakana bahwa kau akan kembali lagi. Padahal aku tahu saat itu kau berbohong, Seijuurou-kun. Kau berbohong padaku dan Ren, kan? Agar Ren tidak khawatir?

_Karena aku mencintaimu._

"Tetsuya-nii? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau sakit?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Airmata yang sedaritadi ditahannya selama perjalanan pulang menuju _Mansion_ Akashi itu kini tumpah begitu saja.

_Mengapa harus kembar, Otou-san? Mengapa tidak orang lain saja yang melakukannya!?_

Seijuurou yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, Seijuurou yang selama ini selalu membelanya. Seijuurou yang selama itu selalu berada disisinya.

Kini, telah tiada. Ia telah meninggalkan Akashi Tetsuya seorang diri.

"Seijuurou..Seijuurou-kun.." isakan kecil Tetsuya kini timbul, ia roboh saat itu juga, tangannya menyentuh pasir. Sambil melihat kebawah, airmatanya makin meluap.

"Tetsuya-nii, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Kau harus bisa, Tetsuya. Bila bukan kau, siapa lagi yang akan menyelamatkan kita semua? Masih ada Otou-san, Okaa-san, juga Ren yang menunggu kepulanganmu. Kau tidak ingin membiarkan mereka meninggal 'kan? Lagipula, jiwaku akan bersatu dengan jiwamu, Tetsuya. Selamanya aku akan hidup dalam dirimu._

"Aku—Aku baik-baik saja, Ren."

Tidak, tidak.

Semua ini salah.

Akashi Tetsuya tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Hatinya telah hancur lebur, Dunianya seakan terbelah menjadi dua. Hidup tanpa sosok Akashi Seijuurou, apa yang bisa ia lakukan seterusnya?

Ren yang kebingungan akan tingkah laku Kakaknya kini mendekat lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Masih ada Ren, _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ yang berada disisi Tetsuya-nii. Meskipun Seijuurou-nii akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama, Ren yakin suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan pulang. Kami mencintaimu, Tetsuya-nii. Jangan bersedih lagi, ya?"

_DEG_

_Aku—mencintaimu—selamanya._

Tetsuya terdiam, ia tertawa kecil dalam tangisannya.

Kata 'Cinta' baginya adalah kata yang manis sekaligus pahit. Bila, Seijuurou tidak mengatakan kata tersebut kepadanya, mungkin ia masih bisa menerima apa itu kata Cinta yang tulus. Namun, didalam benak seorang Akashi Tetsuya, kata Cinta itu tidak akan pernah lagi ada.

Ia akan memendam rasa Cintanya pada Seijuurou seumur hidupnya.

Ia akan menunggu, hingga ajalnya tiba, hingga Seijuurou menjemputnya sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Karena Cinta bagi sosok Akashi Tetsuya adalah Cinta yang ia tunjukkan pada Kakak Kembarnya, pada Akashi Seijuurou seorang. Selamanya.

_"__Didn't we always promise each other— that we would always be together, Seijuurou-kun?"_

_._

_._

**~Owari~**

* * *

A/N : Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Author kini bawain fic tragedy *plak* lebih tepatnya failed!tragedy sih.. soalnya entah mengapa feels-nya udah berkurang waktu mau buat ceritanya. Setting cerita ini author ambil dari sebuah game, dimana sepasang kembar memang jadi korban di desa itu. Bagi yang penasaran mungkin bisa mengecek Fatal Frame II. Buat nama lokasi tempat, author samain juga sama cerita aslinya, dimana ritual itu berlangsung dan beberapa nama Mansion didalamnya. (Minus Mansion Akashi ya) XP

Haii~ buat akhir kata, arigatou udah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. *bow*

Author akan menunggu masukan, kritik atau saran kalian smua (OwO)/

With Love,

Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a renchanz


End file.
